Broken Vow
by Ibis
Summary: {AU}{TsumeXToboe} Tsume ends up on Toboe's doorstep, half-dead. Toboe nurses him back to health, but falls in love with him in the process. When Tsume leaves, will Toboe go after him? ! {PG-13 for violence, shonen-ai, language, and fluff}


AN: Hello everybody! Miss me? Sorry for the long wait for another fic. Uhm, school started and I haven't had much time. Well, anyways, this story is an AU. –gasps- Some things are the same, like Toboe living with an old lady and Tsume being an ex-gang leader, but some things are different, like...they're not wolves. –shrugs-

_Broken Vow/ _

_Start/ Chapter One "On My Doorstep"_

A tall man smirked; he had obviously won this fight. He kicked another man, who was lying on the ground, bleeding, gashes and bruises decorating his coffee brown skin. His silver hair pooled on the asphalt beneath him.

"I told you, Tsume. It was time to make me the leader anyway." Said the man standing over him. He smiled, delighting in the pain his leader was experiencing.

The one called Tsume glanced up at him, golden eyes flaring. "Well? Aren't you going to finish me off, Hiroshi?" He could not go back to the gang hideout like this. It was disgraceful. He'd rather be dead.

Hiroshi smiled. "Naw. I'd think it'd be best if I let you live in shame." He kicked Tsume in the gut once more before walking away. Tsume could hear his snickering even after he was long gone.

Tsume couldn't move. He could hardly breath. Painfully, he picked himself up. Coughing up blood, he walked, searching for help. On the street, people avoided him like the plague. He didn't blame them. He was covered in blood, dirt, and grime. His once lustrous hair hung from his head in wet, dirty wriggles.

"Help..." he gasped. His vision started to cloud. He was going to pass out. "Help..." he called out louder. All of the people around him, who were walking on the other side of the street, pretended not to hear. Either they didn't care or they'd rather not get their clothes dirty helping him to a hospital.

"Dammit!" The ex-gang leader growled. Surprisingly, he walked three more blocks before collapsing onto the porch of a huge house.

-------

Toboe hummed to himself as he prepared a pot of tea. His grandmother sat at the kitchen table, reading an old, worn Bible. She had said she didn't much time left and she wanted to make right with God. She was the only family the young boy had after his parents were murdered. He took care of her as well as he could, but she had so many needs...He was contemplating putting her in a nursing home, but then he'd be all alone...

Toboe poured the herbal tea into a large mug and turned to face his grandma, smiling. "Granny! Your tea is ready!" But she was asleep. Toboe sighed. Well, he had to start his homework anyway. He left the mug on the table, then left the kitchen and started to head upstairs. Suddenly, there was a loud "thud" against Toboe's front door. He sighed. Maybe it was his girlfriend coming over to visit. The red-haired boy came down the stairs and pulled the doorknob, opening the door.

"Hello?"

A man tumbled through the threshold. Clearly, he had gotten massacred. Toboe made a small squeak. The man was breathing shallowly. He needed help or he wouldn't make it through the night. Toboe dragged him to his bedroom, which was unfortunately in the attic. The man's blood left a wide red streak on the entrance hallway. Toboe was thoroughly exhausted by the time they got to his room. He laid the silver-haired man on his bed, and looked at him up and down. He blushed. He was gorgeous. Toboe, not sure of what he was doing, stroked the man's hair. How could a man be so beautiful? Toboe shook his head. What was he thinking?

Suddenly, the man's eyes snapped open and he produced a knife seemingly out of nowhere and held it against Toboe's neck.

END/On My Doorstep

A/N: -is suffering from a vicious head cold- So, what do you think everybody?! I need reviews! –sniffles- If you don't like it, tell me! I need constructive criticism, because this story is a result of the cold.

–collapses-


End file.
